community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Chang
Bio Ben Chang (Benjamin Franklin Chang) was a former teacher, student and security guard at Greendale Community College. He has a twin sister he claims to have eaten in utero and a brother known only as Rabbi Chang. It's revealed he learned Spanish from Sesame Street which he used to fake his way to a career as a Spanish teacher at Greendale. He was once married to Latina lady named Alessandra but they divorced when she learned he had an affair with Shirley Bennett. Chang lived briefly with Jeff Winger, then secretly in the vents of the school with Annie's Boobs, and also in a storage closet next to Hot & Brown. Chang's hobbies include paintball, playing keytar, and riding his scooter; he used to swim regularly at the local YMCA. He currently claims to have amnesia and wants to be called "Kevin". Chang is portrayed by actor Ken Jeong. Personality He is a very unbalanced man whose growing mania becomes worse over the course of his time at the school. Often delusional, he once gave himself the nickname "El Tigre Chino" (Spanish for "The Chinese Tiger") claiming that his "knowledge will bite your face off." Character history Season One Ben Chang taught at Greendale for six years and was a very passionate Spanish teacher. He was an outgoing teacher who often got into the faces of his students. Chang was not well-liked by other Greendale faculty, most notably Dr. Ian Duncan; it was said that other Greendale faculty had been trying to get him fired for years but were unable to find anyone to replace him. He was not viewed favorably by his students either, as he chose to torment them as he taught them, going so far as faking his own death and returning after his students were given news of his death. Chang claims that he can never die but it is difficult to tell if he is delusional enough to believe this or merely trying to intimidate his students. Chang was finally fired after it was discovered that he didn't have a teaching degree. Dean Pelton then said to him that it is not racist to ask if an Asian man has qualifications to teach Spanish. Chang is particularly disturbing towards Annie, who he always gets uncomfortably close to and at one stage kisses her on the forehead (against her will). '''Significant episodes': Season Two After being fired, Chang chose to enroll at Greendale to obtain a degree in music theory, so he could pursue a career with his keytar. He has tried on numerous occasions to get into Jeff's study group but with little success. Despite this, he still hangs out with members of the group and attends anthropology class with them. On Halloween, Chang ended up having sex with Shirley, and though it briefly seemed she might be pregnant with his child, it turned out to be her husband Andre's. (No one remembers Halloween other than Abed, who recalls Britta and Jeff having secret sex.) Chang also lived with Jeff for a short stint after his wife kicked him out due to him having sex with Shirley. Chang relentlessly tried to become a study group member all through the second year. '''Significant episodes': Season Three After being kicked out by his wife, he resorted to living in the school's air vents, where monkey gas slowly poisoned his mind. He got a job as a security under officer but annoyed students with his weird behavior. In return for his "services," Dean Pelton gave him the closet in the cafeteria as a place to live. Chang burnt it down by accident while trying to "solve a mystery" . Pelton didn't want anyone to find out he allowed Chang to live in the cafeteria wall as it was a health code violation; he allowed Chang to stay as a security guard, resulting in the official security officer quitting and Chang being promoted. Chang briefly had a scuffle with Britta; thanks to a friend of hers being imprisoned in Syria, she was becoming needlessly defiant once again. After taking Britta down, his brother got him a job as a security guard at a Bar Mitzvah, where he recruited a group of young boys to be his personal bodyguards by promising them college credit. He also spotted a DJ who closely resembled Dean Pelton at the party. After the death of Star-Burns, he created a contract which would allow him to enforce very strict rules and use weaponry on the campus, but Dean Pelton refused to sign it. With Star-Burns' memorial turning into a trashing of the school led by the "Greendale Seven", Pelton quickly signed Chang's contract, and Chang brought out the heavy artillery with his child soldiers equipped with pepper spray and all. Pelton did not respond well to Chang's insanity and tried to blame the fight on him- something he had thought up together with the "Seven"- but Chang retaliated by tranquillizing Pelton and replacing him with the look-alike DJ. Proceeding to involve the Imposter-Dean in his plans, Chang had the "Greendale Seven" expelled and made a psychiatrist convince them that Greendale was a mental asylum and that all their adventures had taken place in their minds. The "Seven" only believed it for a few seconds before catching on to the lie. Abed had already deduced that the Dean was an imposter, which the fake psychiatrist, Dr Heidi, confirmed. Season Four Chang is claiming to have Changnesia and wants to be called "Kevin", possibly as a reference to the Restaurant brought up in S3 E16 "Senor Kevin's". Chang is brought into Greendale by the faculty board and while Dean insists that Chang is faking Changnesia, the board will get the money either way. Dean believes that he's not faking Changnesia when Chang turns himself in after all he has done to the school, because "the real Chang would never have remorse for what he's done." Dean now believes him and is introduced to the study group, which causes them all to scream. In "Advanced Filmaking Documentary", Greendale tries to recieve a grant for $40,000 to further understand Changnesia. All the study group tries to help except Jeff who is also doubting Changnesia. Throughout the episode, it seems that Chang would slip up but covers himself up well enough for everyone to believe it. It is also revealed that the name Kevin comes from a dog at the trout industry after, Chang worked there for two months, unpaid. Despite Jeff's attempts to get Chang to confess that he's faking Changnesia, he is unsuccesful and Greendale does get the grant. Chang now seems like a hero to Greendale, and Jeff seems like Chang, but later Chang and Jeff make friends and Jeff believes that he is Kevin. In the ending tag, it is revealed that Chang is faking Changnesia and he is working for an unknown source and is "awaiting further instructions", no one at Greendale is aware of this. In Heroic Origins after Abed realizes that it was because of Chang that the Study group all went to Greendale and tells him he as always been apart of the Group and hints that he knows that "Kevin" was faking "Changnesia". He then calls Dean Spreck, and tells him that he is out of the plan to destroy Greendale and then goes back to join the Study Group for Frozen Yogurt. Class history Trivia * Ben loves Latin culture and salsa - dancing and the dip, especially Colombian timba and spicy mango, respectively. * Ben uses his last name in place of regular words as a running gag; for example, "change the subject" becomes "Chang the subject." * Ben is afraid of hamsters as revealed in Epidemiology and has a trembling fear of frogs. * As revealed in Modern Warfare, Ben plays paintball three times a week and owns his own equipment, consisting of a full automatic with a tiger camo print and two golden pistols. * Ben is of Chinese heritage. Cc 10.png Cc 9.jpg Cc 8.png Cc 7.jpg Cc 6.jpg Cc 5.png Cc 4.jpg Cc 3.jpg Cc 2.jpg Cc.jpg community-ken-jeong17.jpg|señor chang il classroom claping|linktext=señor chang In season one “Investigative Journalism” it is shown that Ben is born in 1969 but in season three “First Chang Dynasty it is said that he is 25 years of age. This, of course, is obviously false, as that would mean he was 16 or 17 years old when he began teaching at Greendale. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ben Chang